coincidencias del destino
by WendyLu
Summary: Otro!otro!otro!si otro capitulo de Coincidencias del detino...los chicos se van de campamento..pero primero se tienen que preparar...asi que se tomaran todo su tiempo para arreglarse...lose mal summray,pero la historia no tanto n.n
1. Nuevas amigas y las hermanitas de Ana

MYTZUKI: Hola este es mi primer fan fic, trata de cómo mis personajes favoritos o sea Len y Horo Horo, se enamoran,(pero no es yaoi).

HORO¡Si,se trata de mi!...

MYTZUKI! Horito!

LEN: Te equivocaste Mytzuki es: Hotito.

MYTZUKI: AHHH…! LEN! He de estar soñando, no puedo creer que este viendo en vivo y en directo a LEN TAO!

HORO: A quien le dices Hotito?

LEN: Solo hay uno,y ese eres tu.

HORO: No me busques por que me vas a encontrar.

LEN: Uy, que miedo me das.

MYTZUKI: YA CALMENSE Y PRESENTEN EL MALDITO FIC!

HORO:-murmurando-creo que le hace daño juntarse con Ana,ya se le esta pegando lo mandona.

SHANILLE: Que dijiste Horito?

HORO: Que ya tenemos que presentar el fic-risa nerviosa-hehehe

SHANILLEI:-mirada asesina- OK.

LEN: Aquí les presentamos el primer fic de Mytzuki-….

HORO: Que se llama: Coincidencias del Destino

LEN: Y este es el primer capitulo llamado:…

HORO: mmm…? Como se llamaba?

SHANILLE: Nuevas amigas y las hermanitas de Ana.

LEN Y HORO: Los dejamos con el fic de SHANILLE

**AVISO:** Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo los que yo he creado y aparecen en este fan fic.

Era un día normal en la pensión Asakura……

LEN: BEN ACA PEDASO DE ICEBERT……!

HORO: HAHAHA,NO ME ATRAPARAS TIBURONCIN!

Uy si súper normal….

ANA: CIERREN LA BOCA PAR DE IDIEOTAS!

YOH: Déjalos Anita sabes que por mas que les grites puede que no hagan caso.

LYSERG: Otra vez peleando? Y ahora por que?

PILIKA: Nadie sabe, llevan corriendo por toda la casa desde muy temprano.

ANA: Más vale que dejen de gritar si no quieren dormir a fuera!

Y los chicos siguieron peleando y corriendo, Horo como era el perseguido y el que no pagaba hospedaje salio siendo correteado por Len, nadie sabia por que estaban peleando (SHANILLE: yo si, yo lo se todo,hahaha,Horo aparte de tomarse toda la leche de Len solo para molestar, había sacado el muñeco del Tigre que Len conservaba como recuerdo se su infancia(que lindo)y por eso la pelea). A si continuo la persecución hasta llegar a un centro comercial donde continuo.

EN OTRO LADO…!

: Shizuki, estoy cansada, que te parece si vamos por un helado?

SHIZUKI: Pero si todavía nos falta mucho.Bueno un descanso no nos aria mal.

: Que bien, mira en ese centro comercial debe haber una Heladería. Vamos?

SHIZUKI: Si vamos.

Las jóvenes eran gemelas con solo una diferencia,los ojos, Shizuki los tenia verdes mientras Nitzuki o sea la otra chica los tenia azules, eran blancas casi pálidas, cabello negro hasta la cintura y ondulado con fleco,eran un poco punketas,pues siempre andaban de negro.

Ya las chicas se encontraban con su helado paseando por el centro comercial….

SHIZUKI: mmmm, esto esta delicioso, fue buena idea detenernos por un helado.

NITZUKI: Cuando vas a entender que todas mis ideas son buenas?

SHIZUKI: A si, es buena idea lanzarse del boggie (no se como se escribe hehehe) sin la cuerda?

NITZUKI: Errores humanos Shizuki, no soy perfecta.

SHIZUKI: HAHAHA,no pues si eso ya lo se, hahaha.

En eso un sujeto se acercaba a gran velocidad alas chicas, tanta que no se pudo detener haciendo que cayera encima de una de las chicas y les tumbara los helados alas dos. Por su pollo, ese sujeto no era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro querido, simpatico, gloton, travieso y un poco (muy) detraído Horo Horo.

SHIZUKI: YA VISTE LO QUE HICISTE IDIOTA?

Horito no respondió, pues se había perdido en los grandes ojos azules de Nitzuki.

NITZUKI:-risa nerviosa-hehehe, te podrías quitar de encima?

HORO:-risa nerviosa-heheh, lo siento-Dice quitándose de encima de la joven y la ayuda a pararse.

NITZUK: No importa.

SHIZUKI: -llorando-Como que no importa, que no viste que me tiro mi helado? Wua……wua…..(tiene problemas de actitud,hehehe)

HORO: No llores.

A lo lejos se ve como otro joven se acerca a toda velocidad, pero el si dominada su rapidez y se acerca a donde se encontraba los tres jóvenes. Sin duda alguna, este joven no era otro que el guapísimo, un poco mal humorado, guapo, guapisismo,ya dije guapo? Len tao.(HORO: Por que a el le dice guapo y a mi distraído? LEN: Horo, acéptalo no estas a mi nivel. HORO: Ni quien quiera estar a tu nivel? LEN: Pues tú lo acabaste decir. SHANILLEI: Ya dejen de pelear a los dos los quiero por con el fic. HORO Y LEN:-dándose la espalda y de brazos cruzados- Como sea!)

LEN: Que diablos hiciste ahora?-Pregunto al ver llorar a Shizuki.

SHIZUKI: El idiota me tiro el helado.-Dijo llorando y señalando a Horo Horo.

LEN: Que rápido te conocen.

HORO: Cállate Tiburoncin. No llores yo te daré otro.

SHIZUKI:-con fuego en los ojos-Más te vale

HORO:-risa nerviosa-hehehe

LEN: Y como se lo darás? Si no tienes ni un peso?

HORO: Yo dije que le iba a dar otro. Tu se lo compraras, digo si quieres devuelta a ….-Fue interrumpido por Len.

LEN:-cruzado de brazos- Esta bien.

Y a si fueron a comprar los helados, los chicos se habían quedado con las chicas por su peticiones pues a ellas pues les había caído bien Horito.(SHANILLEI: A quien en su sano juicio no le cae bien Horin .LEN: A mi. HORO: Pregunto en su sano juicio, que yo sepa tu no estas en tu sano juicio. SHANILLE:-con una gotita en la nuca-Continuemos.)

NITZUKI: Y … como se llaman?

HORO: Mi nombre es Horokeu, pero me pueden decir Horo-Horo.

SHIZUKI Y NITZUKI: Hahahaha!

HORO? De que se ríen?

NITZUKI: Es que si cambias la ¨r¨ por la ¨t¨ dice Hoto Hoto, hahahaha.

LEN: Acéptalo eres la burla de todos.

SHIZUKI:-tratando de contener la risa-Lo siento que groseras somos. Yo soy Shizuki y ella es Nitzuki.

Y tu eres…?- Dice volteando a ver a Len.

LEN: Mi nombre es Len Tao, provengo de una gran dinastía en China….

NITZUKI: Solo te pidió tu nombre no el de toda tu familia, hahaha.

SHIZUKI: Ustedes son shamanes verdad?

HORO:-sorprendido-si, como supiste?

NITZUKI: Nosotras también somos shamanes y sacerdotisas en entrenamiento.

HORO: A de ser muy difícil, digo si ya el entrenamiento de shaman es difícil no me imagino cuando se entrenar para shaman y sacerdotisa.

LEN: Lo que pasa es que tú eres un debilucho Hoto Hoto.

HORO: Tu cállate tiburoncin.

LEN: Me callas por que sabes que es verdad.

HORO: Tienes la razón lo que yo tengo de idiota

LEN: Sabia que tenia la razón, pero nunca pensé que tanta

NITZUKI:-risa nerviosa- hehehe-

SHIZUKI: Se nos esta haciendo tarde, será mejor irnos Nitzuki-Dijo viendo su reloj.

NITZUKI: Tienes razón.-Dijo parándose junto con su hermana.

SHIZUKI: Fue un placer pero nos tenemos que ir. Gracias por todo, espero que no veamos pronto.-Dijo retirándose junto con su gemela.

HORO: Si, váyanse por la sombriíta adiós.

NITZUKI: Bye.-Y a si se retiraron las dos jóvenes.

LEN: Será mejor irnos s n no queremos llegar tarde.

HORO: Tienes razón.

Ya habían comenzado a caminar y Horo para molestar a Len hizo una pregunta:

HORO: Que lindas, no?

LEN: Yo no pierdo tiempo en eso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

HORO: No te hagas si vi como le tirabas la onda a Shizuki.

LEN:-sonrojado- Ya te dije que no pierdo mi tiempo en eso.

Después de caminar vario minutos al fin habían llegado ala pensión…

TAMAO: Que bueno que ya llegaron. YA ESTA LA CENA!

Tan rápido como grito Tamao ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa listos para comer, como siempre Horo se lleno la boca con la deliciosa comida de Tamao, mientras Ana y Len lo regañaban por no tener buenos modales en la mesa.

Después de varias horas todos estaban reunidos en la sala las chicas esperando a que comenzara la novela y los chicos callados ya que si no tendrían su muerte asegurada.

DING…. DONG….

ANA: ALGUIEN PUEDE ATENDER ESA MALDITA PUERTA DEL DEMONIO!

LYSERG:-risa nerviosa-hehehe,ya voy Ana.-Así el liadísimo ingles se dispuso a abrir la puerta como todo un caballero que es.

AFUERA…..

: Como tardan, si no me abren ahora mismo voy a derribar la maldita puerta.

:Cálmate, ten paciencia, ahora si no nos abren en 5 minutos nos metemos.

: QUE TENGA PACIENCIA? LLEVO 30 MALDITOS MINUTOS ESPERANDO QUE ME ABRAN Y TU ME SALES CON QUE TENGA PACIENCIA. AOIGAME NO!

LYSERG:-abriendo la puerta- Buenas noches señoritas, en que les puedo ayudar?

: Mi príncipe verde!-dijo dando saltos de alegría

: Que no era azul?

: Pero es de un color y eso es lo que cuenta, hahaha.

LYSERG:-con una gotita en la nuca- hehehe, en que las puedo ayudar?

: Buscamos a Ana Kyouyama.

LYSERG: Ahora le llamo, pasen.-Dijo haciendo un gesto de que pasaras ¿no?(LEN:Obviamente. SHANILLE: Es mi fic y yo escribo como se me de la regalada gana. LEN: Como si me importara. SHANILLE: Pues por lo visto si. En fin continuemos.)

? Y : OK, gracias.-Y asi las dos señoritas pasaron y dirigiéndose a donde Lyserg iba.

YOH: Quien era Lyserg?

LYSERG: Unas Srta. Que buscan a Ana

ANA: A mi?

HORO: Ahora a que pobre inocente mandaste al hospital si razón alguna?

ANA: Que yo sepa tu no eres ningún pobre inocente, si te he mandado al hospital a sido con muchas razones.

? Y : ANITA!

ANA, HORO Y LEN:-sorprendidos- Shizuki! Nitzuki!

TODOS?

HORO: Que hacen aquí?

Nitzuki: Venimos a visitar a nuestra hermanita.

HORO: No sabía que Tamao tenía hermanas.

LEN:-sapeando a Horo-No son hermanas de Tamao, son hermanas de Ana.

PILIKA: No creí que Ana tuviera hermanas, siempre pensé que era hija única.

SHIZUKI: Si, única en su especie.

NITZUKI: Eso que ni que.

YOH: Y cuanto se piensan quedar?

SHIZUKI: No sabo.

ANA: No veo que haya problema de que mis hermanas se queden el tiempo que quieran, si tus amigos lo hacen por que no ellas?

YOH: No yo solo preguntaba.

ANA: Pues no preguntes.Ustedes se quedaran en la habitación que esta aladao de la mía, de acuerdo?

NITZUKI Y SHIZUKI: Sip!

A si las gemelas se instalaron en la pensión, hicieron buenos amigos y golpearon un par de veces a Chocolove por sus malas bromas ya que en la pensión se encontraban toda ala bola de hará… (BOLA DE HARAGANES OYE! SHANILLE: Entonces como le pongo? Bola de colados? BOLA DE Haraganees ya olvídalo) como les iba diciendo en la pensión se encontraban todos los amigos de Yoh, las gemelas se adaptaron muy bien, eran todo lo contrario a Ana.Y así conocieron nuevas amigas y alas hermanitas de Ana.

**FIN…. **

**SHANILLE:** Que mal me salio no, pero echando a perder se aprende.

**HORO:** Pues malo malo no esta.

**LEN: **Barbero.

**SHANILLE:** Dejalo que sea lo barbero que quiera.Poniendo fin a esta dicucion,plizz dejen rivews


	2. Las escondidas:p nn

**CAPITULPITULO #2: LAS ESCONDIDAS :P n.n**

SHIZUKI: Ya me arte de jugar a este juego!!!

LEN: Pero tu escogiste el juego.

SHIZUKI: Si pero ya me arte.

NITZUKI: Y que mas podemos hacer ahora sí no hay luz y es de noche.

ANA: Se podrían dormir por ejemplo.

HORO: No todavía no tengo sueño.

SHIZUKI: Si es muy temprano para dormir.

LEN: Muy temprano? Es la 1:00 a.m.

SHIZUKI: Si, por eso es muy temprano.

YOH: Len,tu reloj esta mal, apenas son las 09:00 p.m.

LEN///,OH.

SHIZUKI: Y a que vamos o juegar?

NITZUKI: Que les parece verdad o castigo?

SHIZUKI: Y si juegamos alas escondidas?

YOH: SI!!!

NITZUKI: Bueno… si no keda de otra.

SHIZUKI: Kien cuenta?

NITZUKI: Al ke le toke 18-A si Shizuki comenzó a contar, y se la kedo…

NITZUKI Y SHIZUKI:El chaparro!!!

MANTA: Si no lo sabian yo tengo nombre ,y es Manta.

SHIZUKI: No sabes kuanto lo siento,si ubieras sido mi hijo te pondría Petro,

NITZUKI:Como ke tus padres eran medias nacos,no?

MANTA: Por que?

NITZUKI:Pues no mas el nobresito,Manta,que es eso?

MANTA: Por que en vez de burlarse de mi nombre no jugamos?

NITZUKI Ok,ya tendremos tiempo para seguir…. Y que esperas que cuente por ti o ke?

MANTA:-susurrando-tenían que ser hermanas.

NITZUKI: Que dijiste?

MANTA: Que ya empezaba n.nu

NITZUKI: Ok

MANTA:1…2…3…Hasta ke nuecero?

SHIZUKI: Hasta que ,que?

MANTA: Perdón es ke se me lengua la traba.

SHIZUKI: OK,hasta ke te díga ya- y si lo se fueron todos a esconder(SHIZUKI: Y asi lo que un dia fue hoy ya no es… SHANILLE:Por que estas aquí cantando y no en el fic? SHIZUKI: Aquí tengo el presentimiento… SHANILLE: Que graciosita.

SHIZUKI: No lo dije para que te rieras. SHANILLE:Que bien por que no me causo gracia.)

SHIZUKI: A ver donde me escondo?... ya se en ese cuarto como en la mayo…(SHIZUKI:Mayonesa,ella le bate como haciendo mayonesa…LEN: Ya callate que hartas.!!! SHANILLE: Al fin alguien me entiende!!! SHIZUKI: Lo que pasa es que ustedes no tienen buen oido para la musica. SHANILLE: Sera melon sera sandia pero tu cantas horrible. SHIZUKI: Sera…que a mi ya no me quieres mas… sera…. Que a mi me da igual…LEN: Tienes un cancion para cada palabra?? SHIZUKI: Sip. LEN:Shanille… SHANILLE: Mande Len? LEN: SACAMA DE ESTE MALDITO FIC!!! SHANILLE:Lo siento Len pero tu eres uno de lo personajes principales y no te puedo sacar. LEN: POR QUE A MI? SHIZUKI: Que yo sepa a Amy no le pasó nada. LEN Y SHANILLE: ….

SHANILLE:Esos chistes son peores que los de Chocolove.En fin continuemos-mayoría debe haber un armario.-A si Shizuki se metio al cuarto,posteriormente al armario.-Aquí nadie me va a encontrar…hahahaha.

¿?:Estas segura?

SHIZUKI: AH…..!!!

¿?:Shhhh…

SHIZUKI: Eres el Lentado.

LEN: u//u es Len Tao.

SHIZUKI: Claro,no te gusto tu nombre y te lo cambiaste.

LEN:U Creo que te hace mucho daño ser pariente Yoh.

SHIZUKI:Algo u.u.

SHIZUKI!!!YA!!!

LEN:0.0 Por que gritas ya?

SHIZUKI: Para ver quien preguntaba.

LEN: Que graciosita.

SHIZUKI:No lo dije para que te rieras.

LEN: Que bueno por que no me causo gracia.(SHANILLE:Por que esto se me hace tan familiar? LEN:Por que es lo que acabas de decir .SHANILLE: O si es cierto:p LEN:Que falta de imaginacion.

SHANILLE:Lo se n.nu)

SHIZUKI:Ni que fuera payaso.

LEN: Pues pareces.

SHIZUKI:Ya me estas artando chinito.!!!

LEN:Pues que pena.!!!

SHIZUKI:Tan buena onda que te veias y tan grocero que eres.

LEN:Las apariencias engañan.

MANTA: Si suben un poco mas el volumen lo van a oir hasta china... Un dos tres por Shizuki y Len!!!

SHIZUKI: YA VEZ LEN ,POR TU CULPA ME ENCONTRARON!!!(aun seguian en el armario)

LEN!!!AHORA RESULTA QUE ES MI CULPA!!!(creo que los dos saldran sordos del armaria:p)

SHIZUKI!!!SI!!!-Este grito hizo que Len se tropesara ya que casi lo dejaba sordo,cuando se tropeso tambien hizo que Shizuki se callera y los dos al caer salieron del armario,y Shizuki callo ensima de Len.

LEN:Oye///

SHIZUKI: Que quieres? .///.

LEN: Pesas,lo sabias?

SHIZUKI:-le da un cachetada-Que poco cablleroso eres. u///u

LEN:Perdoname...

SHIZUKI:0.0

LEN:Perdoname por decirte tus verdades.

SHIZUKI:Me molestas.

LEN: Que pena-Bueno despues de esta linda conversacion los dos chicos bajaron.

ANA: YA ES TARDE VAYAN A DOMIR.!!!

NITZUKI:Donde vamos a dormir nosotras/?

TAMAO: Ahora les muestro su habitacion.-Y bueno a si se fueron a dormir todos,ya eran las 11:00 p.m(que rapido pasa el tiempo.SHZUKI:A poco tanto duramos peliando.? LEN:Es que tu no podias cerrar tu enorme boca.SHIZUKI:Callate si no quieres salir con un ojo morado)

FIN...

SHANILLE:Espero que les haya gustado,este me quedo mas corto por falta de imaginacion.

HORO:Y por falta de mi,yo ni sali,te apuesto que si se ubiera tratado de mi ubiera estado mas largo.

SHANILLE: La proxima apareceras tu Horo lo prometo.

Bueno,Me despido,bye cuidense y siguan leyendo fan fics!!!


	3. Peleas,peleas y mas peleas

**HOLA **AQUI EL 3CER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PARA DESPEJAR DUDAS...LAS EDADES DE LOS SHAMANES...

Yoh,Ana,Horo y Hao:14 años.

Ren,Tamao,Lyserg,Shizuki y Mitzuki:13 años.

Pilika:12 años

**MAS,MAS Y MAS PELEAS**

SHIZUKI Y MITZUKI:-cantando-no...no me digas ke no ...oh...no silo ke kieres es uhir no intentes mas mentirme mas ya no ,sabes que mientes...si...mejor dime ke si...si...si que es verdad que yo te gusto y que no quieres nadie mas que a mi...

MITZUKI:tarde o temprano cambiaras...

SHIZUKI:y seras tu kien se arrepentira...

MITZUKI:Alguien te ara lo que tu a mi...

SHIZUKI:Te engañara,te mentira,enamorara y te ara creer que no puede vivir sin ti para despues dejarte ir...

SHIZUKI Y MITZUKI:NO...no me digas ke no...

REN:!!!YA CALLENSE!!!

MITZUKI:Ya que estabamos bien inspiradas nos callas,...no oiste que bien cantamos?

REN:Si,igual que Horo-Horo...

MITZUKI:No sabia que el cantara tan bien..

REN:Nop,canta horrible!!!

SHIZUKI:Mira chinito,ya me tienes harta!!!no podemos hacer nada por que tu ya estas llorando!!!

REN:!!!COMO QUE LLORANDO!!!UYO NO LLORON!!!

SHIZUKI:!!!EL TIPICO MACHO,NO?!!!SOLO HACEMOS ALGO Y YA ESTAS CON TUS LLORIQUEOS!!!NO LO PUEDES NEGAR!!!

REN:!!!MIRA NIÑITA ME VALE UN CACAHUTE LO QUE HAGAS!!!

SHIZUKI:!!!ENTONES POR QUE TE LA PASAS GRITANDOME!!!

REN:!!!POR QUE HARTAS POR ESO!!!

SHIZUKI:sabes que ahi la dejamos por que si no vas a salir lastimado,chinito!!!

REN:La verdad no quiero que Ana se la pase replicando por que lastime a su hermanita...

SHIZUKI:a si que crees que me puedes ganar por ser hombre...

REN:estoy seguro...

SHIZUKI:Pss fijate que no es a si,y sabes que...mejor dejalo asi,no voy a perder mi tiempo con un hombre machista...

REN:Has lo que quieras mocosa...

SHIZUKI:Con que mocosas? para tu informacion tengo la misma edad que tu...

REN:Pero yo no me refieron ala edad,si no ala madures.

SHIZUKI:Eres tan maduro como un recien nacido!!!

REN:Pss mira nadamas quien lo dice,la super madura Shizuki Kyouyama..

SHIZUKI:Yo creo que soy mas ,madura que tu,digo,yo no la paso peleando con cada wey que se me pone enfrente...

REN:Enserio.?tus acciones dicen todo lo contrario.

SHIZUKI:No es cierto!

YOH:Oye Shizuki n.n

SHIZUKI:QUE!!!

YOH:0.0 ya nada...

REN:Ves que tu eres la que hace eso?

SHIZUKI:Mira chinito,ya me pusiste de mal humor a si que me voy

(SHANILLE:que paso con Mitzuki? MITZUKI:Me jui cuando empezaron a pelear,den meyo 0.0 SHANILLE:Estoy contigo u.u)

REN:Que bien,el dia mejora...

SHIZUKI:Pudrete-se va,se va, se fue(como dicen el beisboll n.n)

REN:Ya me habia artado,que bueno que se fue..

HORO:Pobre Shizuki,te tiene que aguantar...Un moment yo tambien te aguanto,pobre de nosotros Y.Y

REN:Y tu de donde saliste?

HORO:Pss de por ahi...no llevas ni una semana conociendo a Shizuki y ya la estas molestando,pobeshita

REN:Eso a ti que te importa?

HORO:pss me cae bien...

REN:Que bien,por que a mi no...

HORO:.nop,a ti te gusta

REN:0///0Por que dices eso?

HORO:por que te la pasas peleando con ella,y ese es un claro ejemplo de que te gusta n.n

REN:Tambien me la paso peleando contigo,a si que tu diras

HORO:0.0Por eso digo que calladito me veo mas bonito.

REN:Ni a si-(SHANILLE: Horito se ve bien de cualquier forma n.n MITZUKI:Si n.n... de quien hablas?n.nu SHANILLE: U.U Olvidalo)

HORO:Como que quieres golpes.verdad?

REN-yendose-Muerete.

HORO:Nah...que hueva n.n

Bueno creo que Ren y Shizuki no se llevan mas,pero bueno de eso se trata el capitulo y sin peleas no lo hay.

Ya era hora de comer ,todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa,bueno casi todos,solo faltaba Shizuki.

ANA:Donde esta mi hermana?

MITZUKI:Aqui toy!!!

ANA:Tu no,la otra

MITZUKI:Ah...esta en la cosina tomando leche.

REN:Leche!!!mi leche!!!

MITZUKI:Que acaso a qui todo es tuyo?.Eres muy posecibo.

REN:!!!mi leche!!!-se paro y fue ala cosina ,y ahi estaba Shizuki tomando una botella de leche.

REN:!!!mi leche!!!

SHIZUKI:Ahora todo es tuyo...y si es asi me vale.look at me-dijo mientras se tomaba la leche de Ren.

REN:!!!maldita!!!No te tomes mi leche!!!

SHIZUKI:!!!Yo no veo tu nombre aqui!!!a si que no es tuya!!!

REN:!!!Mira te aguanto cualquier cosa menos que te tomes mi leche!!!

SHIZUKI:!!!como si me importara si es tu leche,la de Horo o la del vecino!!yo me la tomo!!!-y le dio otro gran trago ala botella de leche.

REN!!!AH!!!MI LEHCHE!!!

SHIZUKI-con bigotes de leche- mmm... que rica n.n

REN!!!AH!!!YA TIENES MUERTE ASEGURADA KYOYAMA!!!

SHIZUKI: Uy..que meyo ...hahahaha

Y comienza la persecucion por toda la casa,Ren persigue a Shizuki con su lanza por to...da... la casa.

ANA:Shizuki Juanita Maria Francisca Xochilt Pancrasea Filomena Petronila Kyouyama deja de correr por toda la casa!!!

LYSERG: n.nu Que bonitos nombres..

MITZUKI:Y no has escuchado el de Ana.

YOH:No sabia ke Ana tuviera otro nombre.

MITZUKI:Y no lo kieres conoces,creeme.

REN!!!VEN ACA MOCOSA!!!

SHIZUKI:!!!NO ME VAS ATRAPAR!!!

PUM...

SHIZUKI:Ay,me dolio

REN:...hahahaha...

SHIZUKI:-con un enorme chichon en la cabeza-no te rias de mi,ke si me dolio musho.

REN:Te dije ke me las pagarias,y ya lo hicieste aunque solo es una parte del castigo ke mereces.

SHIZUKI:Hay si el señorito se iba a morir por que me tome su leche

REN:No me digas señorito!!!

SHIZUKI:Ay,peron niñito,no sabia ke no te podia decir a si.

Bueno asi transcurrio todo el dia,Shizuki viendo como hacia enfadar a Ren,Ren viendo como vengarse de Shizuki,un sin fin de cosas...y bueno tras regaños de Ana,nisiquiera a si se comportaron.

FIN...

SHANILLE:Aqui acabo por que tengo sueño y ya no tengo mas ideas para mas peleas entre ellos dos.

Si quieren darme ideas no me enojo,las recibo con musho gusto.

Bueno adios,chao.


	4. Al fin paz!

SHANILLE:Hola!!! he aqui el 4to capi de esta historia!!al fin me llegaron ideas ala kabeza n.nuhehehe bueno sin mas ke decir aki les dejo el 4to capi...

**AL FIN PAZ!!!**

Era una linda tarde y aunque no me lo crean(s/w:aunque ni yo me lo creo)muy tranquila en la pension En.Yoh se encontraba como siempre entrenando siendo vijilado por Ana al igual que Horo solo que este era vijilado por su hermanita Pilika,Tamao se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos de la comida,Lyserg en su habitacion,las gemelas se habian desaparecido por un rato,cosa que parecia no importarle a Ana ya que se la paso muy tranquila(s/w:Creo que no las quiere NITZUKI:Ya se TT.TT)

En fin...aqui el importante es Ren,el cual se encontraba dando un paseo por la pension ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer,ya habia entrenado en la mañana,habia insulta multiples veces a Horo,tomo por lo menos uno 10 litros de leche...en fin no tenia nada mejor que hacer(s/w:podria ayudar a Tamao con los trastes,no?)

REN:Acaso no hay nada bueno que hacer aqui?-dijo el lindo chinito con fastidio(s/w:podrias venir a mi casa n.n REN:Creo que estoy bien en la pension n.nu sw:mmm...que me habra querido decir?)hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitacion de las gemelas...ahi se escuchaba a una de las meyisas cantar,pero no era un canto horrible como cuando estaban cantando las dos,era muy lindo a decir verdad.

REN:Crei que no estaban-a si el joven ojidorado entro ala habitacion donde se encontraba una chica con un karaoke y cantando,pero ciertamente no sabia cual de las gemelas eran ya que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y eso es lo unico de las diferncia.

S.D.M(sabra dios que meyisa):_niño es hora de partir la vida me invito hacia otro lugar...sin ti ...vez tambien me duele ...es lo mejor...dejame irme...dejame partir.Amor...sabes que es lo mejor...amor entiendeme...amor sabes que es lo mejor...amor esperare que tu me entiendas_(s/w:como me encanta esta cancion de Belanova n.n)-Depronto Kyouyama abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenia un expectador.

S.D.M:!!!RENTADO QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR!!!?-No tenia que ser adivino para saber que era Shizuki,ya que era la unica de las gemelas que le llamaba a si.

REN:mmm...si pero como tu estabas con tu griterio creeo que no m escuchaste.

SHIZUKI:Acaso no tienes a quien mas molestar?

REN:Por el momento no.

SHIZUKI:TT.TT Por que te la pasas molestandome?Yo que te hice?Desde que llege haces lo mismo TT.TT

Ren en verdad no esperaba esa reaccion por parte de Shizuki,mas bien esperaba un insulto,un golpe o un"mmm..." por parte de ella pero nunca esa reaccion.

REN:Creo que estas muy sencible,no?

SHIZUKI:snif...snif...si creo que si.

REN:Bueno...ya deja de llorar...no es para tanto.

SHIZUKI:Ya se me paso n.n.

REN:Que rara eres.

SHIZUKI:u.u Ya se.

REN:Ok,ya me voy.

SHIZUKI:No te vayas ,no me dejes sola triste y abandonada TTTT.

REN:Y tu hermana?

SHIZUKI:De-sa-pa-re-cio

REN:Mm...y la otra?

SHIZUKI:Por ahi con el novio,ya sabes,cuando se tiene boyfriend se olvidan de nosotros TTTT.

REN:Enserio Shizuki,cada vez estas mas rara.

SHIZUKI:Se me quita si me acompañas a la feria n.n.

REN:mmm...no lo creo-y asi el Gran Ren Tao se pasaba a retirar cuando volvio a escuchar un chillido.

SHIZUKI:OK,vete dejame sola triste,arrinconada,abandonada ,como perro callejero,no te preocupes,al cabo que no queria un amigo que me acompañara a ala feria TTTT.

No,el remordimiento iinvadia a Ren,no podia deja a Shizuki ahi sola llorando desconsoladamente(s/w:que bn actuas SHIZUKI:Ya se n.n)

REN:U.U Esta bien,te voy a acompañar.

SHIZUKI:n.n GRACIAS!!!

REN:Que rapido se te quita u.u u

SHIZUKI:OH...TTTT

REN:u.uU "Dios por que me odias tanto"pensaba Ren.

SHIZUKI:Entons vamonos n.n-Dijo la hermanita menor de Ana,jalando a Ren del brazo para salir de la pension.

En las escaleras se encontraron con Horo...

HORO:A donde van?

SHIZUKI:A la feria n.n

HORO:Puedo ir?

PILIKA:Si vas te ira como en feria -dijo enojada la menor de los usui.

HORO:"Por que a mi? TT.TT

SHIZUKI: T.T Pobeshito...Nimodo ..adios n.n

A si nuevamente tomo a Ren solo que lo tomo esta vez de la mano,haciendo que el menor de los Tao se sonrojara...

DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA

SHIZUKI:Mira Ren,ahi esta la feria n.n

REN:Si ya vi.

SHIZUKI:Vamos a los juegos.

REN:...-No alcanso a decir ni pio por que shizuki lo llevoa rrastras hasta la montaña Rusa.

SHIZUKI:n.n-estilo Arale-que emocion tan emocionante n.n

REN:Oye Shizuki.

SHIZUKI:mande Ren?

REN:No tuviste infancia,verdad?

SHIZUKI:Nop u.u

Ya habian pasado 5 minutos desde que se formaron y ya iban a subir ala montaña rusa.

SHIZUKI:Que bien!!!ya nos vamos a subir!!!

Se subieron en el primer carrito(s/w:Se siente feo cuando vas en el 1mer carrito TT.TT)

SHIZUKI:EH!!!SI YA NOS SUBIMOS!!!-Gritaba emocinadisisisima Shizuki-

M.C.M.R(muchacho que controla la montaña rusa):Por favor mantengase quieta.

SHIZUKI:Im sorry n.n

A si comenzo el juego,subidas,bajadas,vueltas y mas subidas y bajadas,hasta que por fin acabo.

REN:.

SHIZUKI:Otra vez n.n

REN:NO!!!-Dijo aterrorizado Ren.

SHIZUKI:U.U Wueno...vamos por un algodon...n.n.

REN:OK vamos.

Llegaron al puestito donde vendian las golosinas...

SHIZUKI:Mira...patos!!(REN:Por que hay patos en una feria? s/w:u.u nose n.n solo se me ocurrio REN:U.Uu "Dios,en verdad me odias"TTTT)-Shizuki fue tras unos patos que andaban por ahi sueltos,en eso Ren fue por el algodon de azucar.

Cuando Ren iba a regresar con Shizuki se dio cuenta que esta estaba hablando con un tipo muy bien parecido(s/w:que quede claro que no tanto como Ren-cayendo baba-traigame una cubeta!!)

REN:Creo que sera mejor que la deje con su conquista-dijo para si Ren,pero volvio a voltear,y vio a una incomoda Shizuki ala cual el tipo la trata de besar...

REN:Ella sabe cuidarse sola-Ya se iba,pero Dios!!,el remordimiento hizo que se regresara.

TIPO:Anda por favor,solo un besito.

SHIZUKI:Por favor joven alejese de mi.

TIPO:Se que te gusto.

SHIZUKI:Esta equivocado-el tipo se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de Shizuki muy bruscamente cuando sintio que algo lo jalaba.

TIPO:Que diablos quieres chiquillo.

REN:Como que chiquillo!!!fijate con quien hablas!!

TIPO:No tengo tiempo para ti...no ves que estoy ocupado?-dijo acercando bruscamente a Shizuki.

SHIZUKI:ALEJESE!!!

TIPO:No

REN:QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHAS?O ESTAS SORDO?!!Dijo que te alejaras!!!

TIPO:No molestes mocoso.

DING DING,al fin logro sacar de sus casillas a Ren con eso de mocoso.En ese momento Ren le tira un puñetazo que hizo que el Tipo se callera.

TIPO:Mocoso del demonio!!!ya me la pagaras!!-dijo el tipo parandose para meterle unos buenos golpes a Ren(s/w:segun el)pero como era de esperarse el Gran Ren Tao esquivo todos.

REN:Es todo lo que tienes?-diijo con superioridad el joven chino,le torcio el brazo y lo tiro.

TIPO:.HAY...

REN:Creo que sera mejor irnos,no crees?

SHIZUKI:S-sip-a si los jovenes shamanes se retiraron de la Feria.

EN EL CAMINO

SHIZUKI:Ren...

REN:Que quieres?

SHIZUKI:///Gracias.

REN:EH...0///0?

SHIZUKI:Por lo que paso con el tipo de la feria.

REN:U///U A eso...si te ubiera pasado algo Ana me ubiera fusilado.

SHIZUKI:n///n como sea aun asi te lo agradesco mucho.

REN:U///U

SHIZUKI:Creo que es el inicio de una amistad n.n...Ren...

REN:u///u mande?

SHIZUKI:Y el algodon de azucar?que no lo habias ido a comprar?

REN:Se me callo cuando te salve de un intento de violacion.

SHIZUKI: n.nU oh...entonces vamos por un helado.

REN:Ok,pero esta vez tu los pagas.

SHIZUKI:Por que yo,si mal no recuerdo yo te di money pa los algodones de azucar,a si que te toca pagar.

REN:mmm...esta bien.

SHIZUKI:Entonces vamos n.n-Shizuki tomo la mano de Ren pero no se lo llevo corriendo,solo lo apresuro...pero al igual que la ultima vez Ren se sonrojo.

**FIN...?**

SHANILLE:Sera este el inicio de una amistad o de algo mas?Por que Shizuki no golpeo al tipo?Por que Ren se sonroja tanto?Por que Shizuki le toma la mano a Ren?Donde diablos estaba Nitzuki?Acaso a Ana no le importa lo que le pase a sus hermanas?...Averiguen la respuesta a estas y otras preguntas en el proximo capitulo de Coincidencias del Destino...(s/w: u que dramatica ,no?)


	5. De campamento

**EL CAMPAMENTO.**

Era un dia muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy aburrido en la pension En.Los shamanes no tenian nada que hacer.

SHIZUKI:!!!OH DIOS!!!OHO!!!

NITZUKI Y SHIZUKI:!!!OH O H DIGO YO!!!OH OH DIGO YO!!!-estilo Adal Ramones de Otro Rollo.

SHIZUKI:Como dices tu?como digo yo?como dice todo el mundo?

HORO.NITZUKI Y SHIZUKI:!!!OH..OH DIGO YO !!!OH OH DIGO YO!!!

TODOS: n.nu

ANA:ME podrian hacer el favor de callarse el pico?!!!

HORO:Pero si yo no tengo pico.

NITZUKI:!!!ESTOY ABURRIDA!!!

SHIZUKI:Yo tambien.

REN:-sarcasmo-Y que quieres que haga?que te baile?que te cante?que te haga unos tamales?que te traiga mariachi?que te haga una fiesta?o que?

SHIZUKI:n.n pss bueno,ya que insistes.

PILIKA:Y si nos vamos a acampar?

LAS MEYISAS:!!!SI!!!

ANA:No

SHIZUKI:Andale Anita di que si,anda les si!!!n.n- estilo Quico de el Chavo del Ocho  
(SHANILLE:Se nota que no veo la television n.n)

YOH:Si Anita,di que si andale porfis,si?????

ANA:mmm...Esta bien.

TODOS(a exepcion de Ren y Ana):!!!SI!!!

NITZUKI:Vamos a preparar todo gemeli

SHIZUKI:Te asumo y te comprendo adorada gemeli-(SHANILLE:Les dijes que no veia la television)a si las gemelas subieron a su habitacion a empacar todo para el dia siguiente.

HORO: n.nu les dieron fresas con crema a las Gemelas,no?

TAMAO:Despues de la comida n.nu

HORO:Con razon,hehehe.

LYSERG:Bueno con su permiso ,me voy a prepar mis cosas para mañana.

REN:Si,yo tambien.

YOH:Creo que todos n.n hihihi.

PILIKA Y TAMAO:Si nosotras tambien.

Bueno,a si todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para acomodar sus cosas para el dia siguiente...

EN LA HABITACION DE LAS GEMELAS

NIZTKI:Oye gemeli...

SHIZUKI:Mande adorada gemeli...

NITZUKI:Quien nos va a llevar al bosque?

SHIZUKI:mmm...seguro Ren a de terner muchos autos ,choferes y no se que tantas cosas mas a si que de seguro un chofer o uno de los tantos amigos de Yoh.

NITZUKI:Oh...Que tenemos que llevar a un campamento??

SHIZUKI:n.nu no tengo idea...con que lleves ropa,creo ques esta bien.

NITZUKI:n.nu hehehe.

UN RATO DESPUES

HORO:Tengo hambre.

REN:Tu siempre tienes hambre.

HORO:No es cierto.

REN:Dime un solo instante en el que no tengas hambre.

HORO:n.n cuando duermo.

REN:Eso no cuenta...

HORO:Entonces...m...mmmmmm... no tengo idea.

REN:Ves,tu siempre tienes hambre...

NITZUKI:Yo tambien tengo hambre TTTT

TAMAO:que desean de cenar?

HORO:Unos tamales!!!n.n

REN:Comida china...

HORO:No !!!siempre lo mismo ,yo quiero unos tamales!!!

SHIZUKI:Ya callate!!!...Ren me ayudas?-le dice enseñandoles un rollo de cinta adesiba para taparle la boca a Horo-Horo(SHANILLE:Pobeshito Horito TTTT)

REN:Sera un placer-A si Shizuki y empiezan a enrollar a Horo con la cinta adesiba hasta taparle la boca.

SHIZUKI :n.n listo!!!

NITZUKI:Que mal,yo tambien queria tamales.

SHIZUKI:Callate si no quieres correr con el mismo destino que Horo.

NITZUKI:Por eso digo que lo que ustedes quieran n.nu

TAMAO:Que vana querer de cenar??

SHIZUKI Y REN:sebiche/comida china/

Antes de que comenzara una discucion entre Shizuki y Ren ,Ana intervino y dijo lo que queria para cenar.

ANA:Sera sushi.

TODOS:Esta bien u.u

TAMAO:Entonces suzhi n.n

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

HORO:No vamos a desayunar???

ANA:No...se nos va hacer mas tarde.

HORO:!!!NO!!! TTTT YO quiero mis tamales.

REN:Ya callate Hoto- Hoto

HORO:A ti no te hablo Rentado...que no ven que si no como me desnutro?

TAMAO:No se preocupe joven Horo-Horo,yo llevo comida para el camino n.n

HORO:Gracias Tamao...por eso te quiero tanto TTTT

TAMAO:n///n

NITZUKI:Ya nos vamos????

PILIKA:Si,ya vamonos !!! n.n

SHIZUKI:Ana...

ANA:lQue quieres Shizuki?

SHIZUKI:En que nos vamos a ir? y quien nos va a llevar??

ANA:Nos iremos en unos de los autos de Tao,y nos llevara uno de los amigos buenos para nada de Yoh.

NITZKI:Cual de todos?

AMIGOS BUENOS PARA NADA DE YOH:!!!OYE!!!

ANA:Aun no llega...Yoh donde diablos esta Ryu?

YOH:No te preocupes Anita ahora llega...-Se ve a Ryu acercarse.

RYU:Hola don Yoh,hola doña

ANA:Pues ya vamonos!!!!

TODOS:0.0SI...

RYU:-dirijiedose a Shizuki y Nitzuki-Les gustaria ser mis novias????

SHIZUKI Y NITUZKI:NO!!!-le dan una super imper mega cachetada n.n estilo Kyouyama.

RYU:.

ANA:Vamonos pues...

EN EL CAMINO

NITZUKI Y HORO:Mira que bonito!!!!

SHIZUKI:Nitzuki...como que te haces para haya no/???

NITZUKI:Que me habra querido decir????

EN EL CAMPAMENTO

HORO:Al fin llegamos.

ANA:Donde nos vamos a quedar?

REN:Rente unas cabañas un poco mas cerca del rio.

ANA:Mas te vale...Yoh trae mis cosas.

YOH:TTTTSI anita.

A si los jovenes shamanes comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a las cabañas que Ren habia rentado(s/w:Lo que es tener money TT.TT)

REN:Ya llegamos,estas son.

ANA:Como son dos cabañas ,una sera de chicas y otra de chicos.

NITZUKI:OK...Gemelis me haces un favor???

SHIZUKI:Que quieres?

NITZUKI:Que te lleves mi equipaje.

SHIZUKI:HAHAHAHA!!!!De que me viste cara ?de saya?o que onda?

NITZUKI:Ok,olvidalo,ya no te pido ni te hago favores.

CONTINUARA

SHANILLE:Hasta aqui se queda por que ya no se que mas ponerle...

HORO:Yo se que le pongas.

SHANILLE:A si que?

HORO:MUcho de mi n.n

SHANILLE:Si tendra mucho de ti,pero no se me ocurre como ponerlo,es eso.

HORO:A ...es eso...entonces no se n.nu.

SHANILLE:Entonces eso fue todo...please dejen reviwes n.n

ryu 


End file.
